peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Charlie Kunz
Charles Leonard "Charlie" Kunz (August 18, 1896 – March 16, 1958) was an American jazz band leader and pianist but reached the height of his career in England. He was the highest paid pianist in the world, made hundreds of records and was top of the bill at music halls throughout the British Isles. Kunz was born in Allentown, Pennsylvania, the only son of Margaret T. (Wehr) and Leonard Kunz, a master baker who played the French horn. He made his debut aged six and made his first appearance as a prodigy aged seven. During World War I he led his own resident band, while working in a munitions factory. He came to England in 1922 as a pianist in a small dance band. He was to remain here until his death from a heart attack in 1958. He is buried in Streatham Vale Cemetery. Links To Peel Peel's father was a big fan of Charlie Kunz's music and Peel chose some of Kunz's medleys as his favourite tracks in his 1932 Peelenium and the Pig's Big 78. He also played more of Kunz's music on his shows before and after his 62nd birthday in 2001 to coincide with living longer than his father, who died at the age of 61 in 1970. Peelenium * Peelenium 1932: Kunz Solo Medley: Lovely To Look At / Smoke Gets In Your Eyes / Night & Day Shows Played 1999 * 28 July 1999: 'Kunz Solo Medley: Lovely To Look At / Smoke Gets In Your Eyes / Night & Day' Peelenium 1932 * 18 August 1999: 'Kunz Solo Medley: Lovely To Look At / Smoke Gets In Your Eyes / Night & Day' Peelenium 1932 2001 * 05 July 2001: Piano medley feat. Only You, All I Need Is You, Pennsylvania Polka - Pig's Big 78 (JP: 'He was my dad's favourite artist and that's the first time I've ever played one of his records on the radio.') * August 2001 (FSK): You Are My Sunshine / My Devotion / That's The Moon My Son * 14 August 2001: You Are My Sunshine / My Devotion / You Are The Moon My Son (LP 'The Very Best Of') Prism Leisure * 15 August 2001: Trade Winds / Our Love Affair / Maybe (LP 'The Very Best Of') Prism Leisure * 16 August 2001: I'll Walk Alone / Swinging On A Star / Shine On Victory Moon (LP 'The Very Best Of') Prism Leisure * 21 August 2001: Close To You / Be Honest With Me / If You Please (LP 'The Very Best Of') Prism Leisure * 22 August 2001: A Star Fell Out Of Heaven / Serenade In The Night / A Fine Romance (LP 'The Very Best Of') Prism Leisure * 23 August 2001: 'Love Walked In / So Little Time / Says My Heart' (LP 'The Very Best Of') Prism Leisure (JP: "In case you've forgotten why it is I'm playing these records, it's because Charlie Kunz was my dad's favourite") * 28 August 2001: South Of The Border / I Paid For That Lie I Told You / Boomps A Daisy (LP 'The Very Best Of') Prism Leisure * 29 August 2001: Yours For A Song / Moon Love / F.D.R. Jones (LP 'The Very Best Of') Prism Leisure * 30 August 2001: Moonbeams / Sweethearts / Gypsy Love Song (LP 'The Very Best Of') Prism Leisure * 04 September 2001: Dearly Beloved/As Time Goes By/A Touch Of Texas (LP - The Very Best Of) Prism Leisure * 05 September 2001: Love Is A Song / Question And Answer / I've Got A Gal In Kalamazoo (LP 'The Very Best Of') Prism Leisure * 06 September 2001: In An 18th Century Drawing Room / Faithful Forever / It's A Hap-Hap-Happy Day (LP - 'The Very Best Of Charlie Kunz') Prism Leisure Corporation PLATCD 568 * 18 September 2001: Grandma Said / I Miss You In The Morning / Nice People (LP 'The Very Best Of') Prism Leisure * 19 September 2001: A Garden In The Rain/Danger Ahead/I’ll Make Up For Everything (LP – Very Best Of) Prism Leisure * 20 September 2001: So Would I / To Each His Own / You Keep Coming Back Like A Song (LP 'The Very Best Of') Prism Leisure * 26 September 2001: Spring Will Be A Little Late This Year/Echo Of A Serenade/San Fernando Valley (LP - The Very Best Of) Prism Leisure (JP: "Grotesque self-indulgence of course, my dad's favourite artist... I was down in a record shop on Oxford Street this afternoon looking at further Charlie Kunz LPs, so there is a possibility that once I've exhausted this LP there'll be more.") * 27 September 2001: I Won't Tell A Soul (That I Love You)/Donkey Serenade/This Time Its Real (LP - The Very Best Of) Prism Leisure 2002 * 20 November 2002: (Piano Medley) 'Be Anything/There's A Pawnshop On A Corner In Pittsburgh Pennsylvania/Auf Wiedersehn, Sweetheart' (Decca) Pig's Big 78 2003 * 24 September 2003: The Kunz Medley: Everything I Have Is Yours / We Just Couldn't Say Goodbye / My Blue Heaven (10") Sterno Pig's Big 78 2004 * 20 January 2004: I Never Realised/The Birth Of The Blues/Pink Elephants (Album: Kunz Revivals, N°. 2) Sterno Pig's Big 78 External Links * Wikipedia * Discogs * Brent Heritage Category:Artists Category:Featured Articles